Is it real? please help need better title
by Blood-Luvz-Roses
Summary: summary inside and rated for l8tr chappies; flames welcome but not liked
1. Chapter One

**Is It Real?**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry potter and coppany.

Harry was going into his second week at the dursleys; never before had the taunts and names meant so little to him. They were in the back of his mind the only thing Harry wanted now was freedom from the pain he felt.

Harry had lost all emotion except guilt and pain. He never felt happy when he recieved a letter from Ron or Hermione. Hermione, that name used to mean so much to him, it still did. Locked away in the back of his heart Harry didn't know it but there was happiness and love, but he could never let himself feel that for anybody again. It was his falt that Sirius died.

Lost in thought Harry didn't relize that Hedwig had come in to the room, back from her trip. Gracefully flying over to Harry Hedwig nipped his hand for him to take the burden of the package from her ankle. Once Harry had removed the package Hedwig flew to her cage for a good rest from all the flying.

Looking at the package seal he could tell it was from Ron. Carefully Harry opened the package to see what was inside. Harry saw that there was five letters inside. Harry opened one after the other to find that there was nothing writen on them.

Thinking his friends had played a practical joke on him Harry threw the package aside; heading down stairs Harry noticed everybody was gone leaving him alone in the house. 'Strange who would have thought the Dursleys would have left me here alone with all of there cheap imatation junk?' Harry thought to himself while looking outside to see that the Dursleys car was still in the drive way. ' Well guess they finally learned to walk some where.'

Deciding that this was the perfect time to go for a walk Harry headed out the door into a world of nothingness. Everybody was gone. The streets were empty, parks were kidless. It was as if everybody had left Little Whining with out a second thought. Walking up and down the streets Harry noticed things had moved just a little from when he last saw them.

Heading back to Number 12 Harry could hear people inside. Creeping around the back of the house Harry pulled out his wand, slowly but swiftly Harry opened the door to find . . . . . .

Ron and Hermione along with Tonks in the kitchen going through the cubboards. " What do think your doing?" Harry asked from behind them. The three of them turned around from fright after hearing the sound of a voice behind them," HARRY," Hermione yelled upon seeing him; at once she rushed over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Ron seeing this said," Hey, Harry what have you been up to?" swiftly walking over and putting his right arm around Hermione in a possesive manner; which caused Hermione to blush at Rons action, but still frighten her just a little.'Could he think that were more than just friends?'Hernione asked herself.. " Nothing and I ask again what are you doing here?" Harry asked aggitated.

"Were here to get you, silly. its time you came and stayed some where safe, sombody found somthing that looked to have been from Voldemort, and we decided it was time for you to stay some where safe, so you are coming to stay with Hermione and me for the rest of the summer," Tonks said with her ussual enthusiasm.

'What do you mean stay with you and Hermione why can't I just go and stay at the Order of . . . " instantly Tonks cut him of before he could finish his sentence. " Harry its not safe to talk here lets go some where else shall we so go pack your things and lets go."

By the look of fear on Tonks face Harry could tell somethign big was going on and he wasn't getting involved, yet. "Alright but before i go what happened to everybody, where did they go?" Harrry asked just rememebering.

"Oh don't worry about that Harry. I just preformed a little spell, really there not gone just moving slower and so we are going faster, way faster so they can't see us and we can't see them." Tonks replied before telling Ron to go up and help Harry pack.

Harry turned and headed up the stairs with Ron trailing behind. Once up stairs Harry turned on his friend and said ,"Do you have any idea whats going on?"

"I know all about it, but I can't tell ya here mate, people might hear us," Ron replied before helping harry feel the trunk up with Harrys clothes and books noticing a few items missing Ron said to Harry," Have you been to Diagon alley yet?"

"No," was Harrys simple answer. "So mate do you got anything else that needs packed?" Ron asked once they had finished packing. " Just Hedwigs cage and thats about it, no wait I do have somthing else Harry went into room and got the five blank letters and dropped them into the trunk.

Once they closed the trunk Harry look at Ron and said," So what was that down stairs?" Ron looked up with cunfusion on his face," What do you mean?"

"You and Hermione, you two seem closer then when we flast saw each other?" Harry replied." Oh that I . . . Well we just got to know each other better, but she likes somebody else I know it but maybe we might go a little farther if we like each other enough." Ron answered.

Lifting the trunk they carefully carried the trunk down the stairs and into the kitchen were Tonks and Hermione awaited them . . .

(This is what went on down stairs while the boys were up stairs)

After making sure the boys were up stairs and out of earshot Tonks alomost jumped Hermione for answers," What the hell was that between you and Ron? I thought you liked Harry andwhyisRonsoprotectiveofyou. . ." Hermione cut Tonks off with the wave of her hand.

" Tonks catch your breath okay, and it was nothing it was just a friendly act, and yes I do like Harry, but do you really have to shout it out like that. And I really didn't catch the rest of it," Hermione replied with a disapproving voice of Tonks reaction.

"Sorry Mione, but I really wanted to know it seemed to me that you and Ron were . . . well it seemed that you to were going out to me," Tonks said red from emmbarassment.

" Tonks the reason it seems that me and Ron are closer is because we well we kissed but it was nothing really," Hermione said starting to blush from the reminder of the occasion.

"What do you mean you kissed? When? Where? Why?" Tonks asked the instant she recovered from the thought of them in an embrace of passion.

"It happened when I arrived at the burrow to await you. We were outside and joking around and well I ran and he started to chase me and when he caught me we both fell to the ground and he fell on top of me and being that close well we kissed but it was nothing." Hermione stated more to herself then to Tonks.

"Well, does he know it was nothing?" Tonks asked with a serious look on her face. " Well of course he does he knows were just friends," Hermione replied to Tonks in a lame voice.

Before Tonks could replie to Hermione Ron and Harry arriveed back down stairs to say that they were ready to go, giving the once over Hermione noticed that they didn't have hedwigs cage with them, " um Harry are you forgetting sombody?"

Harry looked at her cunfused and said," Somebody?" Rolling her eyes Hermione said in word he might understand. " YOU. ARE. FORGETTING. HEDWIG."

"Shit, thank you Hermione,"Harry said before heading back up stairs to grab the cage, once he was up stairs Harry noticed that there was some extra stuff that he needed, not noticing since he and Ron had been discussing things; Harry tried to pick up his things and hedwigs cage but relised he couldn't so he yelled for Ron to come up and help him.

Down stairs Ron heard Harry and ran up the stairs, once he was gone Tonks went over to Hermione and said, "maybe he doesn't realize that is love is one-sided."

When Hermione heard the impossible word she looked up with shock on her face, unable to say somthing back to Tonks remark Hermione looked at her watch to see that they only had ten minutes before the spell would were off and everybody would start to move at full speed again.

Harry and Ron quickly grabbed the last of his things and headed down stairs to see a serious Tonks and shocked Hermione. "Is everything okay?" Harry asked setting Hedwig and her cage down.

"Yes.Yes everything is fine we just have to get going thats all," Tonks said walking over to help Harry and Ron who were struggling with every thing.

" Ron will you come here for a minute?" Tonks asked. Ron walked over to were Tonks was standing. " Ron will you be a dear and let us put everything on your broom and you can ride Hermiones broom?" Tonks asked.

" Sure, but where is Hermione gonna sit then?" he asked realizing that her broom wasn't big enough for the both of them.

" Oh not to worry I already have that figured out. I'll ride Harrys broom and He and Hermione will ride mine." Tonks explained to him.

"But why can't me and Hermione ride your broom and Harry ride Hermiones?" Ron asked cunfused why she would have Harry ride with Hermione instead of him.

" Well Harry is smaller then me and you so him and Hermione will fit better, then you and her would,' Tonks said. "Alright" was all Ron said jealous that he couldn't ride with Hermione but Harry could it just wasn't fair.

Once they had everything packed on to Ron's broom Tonks explained to Harry and Hermione what the plans were. Both agreeing they set off heading for Tonks apartment with three minutes till the spell would stop working.

**Okay that was my first chapter please r & r. Much thanks and at least three more reviews and if you don't like that I want review to post don't review with your comments.**


	2. Chapter two

**Is It Real?**

**Chapter 2 **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry potter and coppany.

Finally when they arrived Harry and Hermione were exhausted from the long fly from Harry's house to . . . well he didn't know where he was.' Where the hell am I? Is this where I think it is? Well this will be intresting." Harry thought to himself taking in the scenery Hawii's coastline.

"Tonks when did you get this piece of heavan?" Harry asked checking out the bodies of the local girls. (A/N I know Harry would usually never check out girls but this is fiction deal wit it (lol)

While Ron and Harry admired the girls; Hermione and Tonks had gone inside to put Harry stuff in his room. "So Tonks which room will be Harry's?"Hermione asked when she finally noticed their was only two bed rooms. Hermione finally relised her and Harry would be sharing a room Hermione stammered, "b b but it's not proper. What would the ministry do if they found out?"

"Hermione don't worry about it. It's not like your going to be doing anything. Are you?" Tonks asked turning a deep shade of red.

Taken back Hermione looked offened," Of course not that. . . thats just wierd. He is one of my best friends and I doubt he would even be remotely attracted to me. You saw the way he was looking at those beach girls. It just wouldn't happen 'kay?" Hermione said getting jealous of those girls.

'Hermione you have no need to be jealous those girls aren't what Harry's looking for you are. And Ron I wonder how he'll take it when it comes out?' Tonks thought to herself. Looking up she saw the two boys standing there with there eyes glued behind her. Turning her head she saw what the two young men were looking at.

"Hermione I think the boys need somthing," Tonks said trying to get Hermiones attension. Standing up she turned around to to teenage boys with there mouthes hanging open.

(Okay if you haven't got it they were staring at her ass!)

"Ron is that drool?" Hermione asked, 'god Harry looks soooooooooooooo cute with that dumb founded expression on his face,' smiling Hermione walked over to where they stood and gentaly closed their mouths by gentaly pushing up on their bottom jaw.

' Was that really Hermione? No way that couldn't have been she ain't that good looking.' Ron thought to himself what it would be like to ravage her body night after night.

"Um Tonks which room will I be in?" Harry questioned the smiling woman. He could tell by the look on her face that he was going to have a very long summer and that nothing was going to be the same after words.

" Oh . . . you'll be bunking with Hermione," as soon as the words went out of her mouth she would soon regret them," Sorry but you'll have to share a room with Hermione till we get the rest of the pests out of the guest room.

"Okay as long as Mione don't mind, do you?" Harry asked, in the back of his head Harry could hear a faint voice saying things like, 'kill her' or ' you want her to die to right just like him?' shaking it off Harry and Hermione headed back upstairs to take the rest of Harry' stuff up.

**Later that day after Ron left.**

"So Harry how did you spend your summer?" Hermione asked, she knew the answer was going to be horrible but it was worth a shot right?

" Um . . . it well it was good," harry said thinking back to the nights he would lay awake at night and listen to the voices inside his head tell him the truth. Sure every body else told him things but it wasn't the truth. It was all lies. It was his fault Sirus was Dead. If he wouldn't had been trying to play the big hero again Sirus might still be alive.

Tears started to well up in Harry's eyes at the thought of his beloved godfather, but it did no good to cry about it. He didn't deserve there sympothy. All he deserved was to be locked up and have the key disposed of.

"Harry are you alright? Ah Harry don't cry it will be alright," Hermione said when she noticed the tears coming from his swelling eyes. Takeing him into her arms Hermione pulle his head down to her chest," Harry please don't cry. Don't you know what it does to me. It breaks my heart to see you cry. Oh Harry look at me," Hermione sadi to him while lifting his face to hers.

"He. . . " Harry was cut off by two of Hermiones delicate fingers placed upon his lips," Shhh, don't talk Harry just cry let me cry with you," Hermione whispered into his ear sending chills down his back to his groin.

Letting there tears go they layed there giving there souls to each other emotionally and mentally, once they had cryed every tear they had leftthey curled up on there king sized bed and went into a peacful slumber in the arms of their true loves.

**Next day**

Hermione was awakened by the soft knocking on the door of Tonks. Untangeling herself from Harry careful not to wake him Hermione padded bare foot to the bedroom door," Good morning, Tonks."

"Good morning, Mione is Harry awake?" Tonks asked. Looking over at the bed Hermione saw that he was still in his baby slumber she turned back to tonks and said," I'm sorry Tonks but he's still sleeping why?"

"It's just that he go a letter from the ministry," Tonks replied handing Hermione the letter saying," Give that to him when he wakes. I got news a few minutes ago that I need to go for a meeting over at the ministry so I'll be gone for two days so if you want you can use my bed to sleep in if you want. Goodbye Hermione, tell Harry I said goodbye," Tonks said leaving the house so she wouldn't be late for her meeting.

Gong over to to the bed Hermione gentally shooke Harry to try and wake him. Hermione smiled when he mumbled somthing in sleep. " Harry it's time . . . " she was cutt off when Harry grabbed her and flipped them so he was on top and had already gotten her lips in a passionate kiss.

Once she got over the shock Hermione gentaly let her arms slide and snake themselves around Harry's neck . . .

**To Be Continued . . .**

**Okay you need to help me choose. The first most popular choice wins. . . **

**OKay her is your choices . . .**

**a. Harry and Hermione get really close in the next chappie (as in lemon time)**

**b. Harry and Hermione get inturupted by sombody that is there friend.**

**c. Harry and hermione decide its to soon and they need to slow things down.**

**d. all of the above **

**Firt three the same wins so R,R, & A**


	3. Chappie 3

**Is It Real?**

**Chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own any thing from Harry Potter but i do own every thing else.**

**Dedication: I dedicate this to call me brit, rachel hwd, & cobra. Thanks for giving me your opinion.**

**A/N: Okay we have a winner . . . and it's? A. Harry and Hermione get realy close in this chapter. Okay well this will be my first lemon so don't be to harsh.**

Going over to to the bed Hermione gentally shooke Harry to try and wake him. Hermione smiled when he mumbled somthing in sleep. " Harry it's time . . . " she was cutt off when Harry grabbed her and flipped them so he was on top and had already gotten her lips in a passionate kiss.

Once she got over the shock Hermione gentaly let her arms slide and snake themselves around Harry's neck . . .

Can you imagine us making love?

The way it would feel the first time that we touched.

Can you think of it, the way I dream of it?

I want you to see it like I'm seeing it.

In there blissful moment Harry and Hermione forgot about there fears, regrets, and the problems of the world. All that filled there heads was the feel of the others lips on theres.

It's affliction of perfection…

The vision of your direction…

Harry's hand slowly went down the length of hermiones body to the end of her shirt. Tugging on it Hermione shifted so that Harry could pull the shirt over her head. Once off Harry began to kiss down her stomach and back up.

Your lips upon my lips,

Can you just picture it?

Your finger tips on my finger tips.

The sensation of Harry's lips traveling down her side sent Hermione over the edge. Letting out a whimper of frustration Hermione pulled Harrys shirt from his body and let her hand roam to explora his body.

Your skin upon my skin…

Would be the sweetest sin.

That would be the sweetest sin.

Harry slowly worked his way back up the length of Hermione's toned body. Setting up Harry pulled Hermione onto his lap and unhooked her bra to expose her breasts. pulling one into his mouth he began to gentaly suckle one.

All night I lie awake,

Cause it's to much to take.

Dreaming about the love that we could make.

Hermione began to moan from the feel of his mouth covering her breast and his hands touching and probing the rest of her body. Hermione was in perfect happiness but started to thik,' Is this right? Me and Harry have been friends for 5 going on six years. Should this realy be happening? or should we stop?"

All day I think of schemes,

To get you next to me.

I want you so bad that I can barely breathe.

"O' God Mione. I love you!" Hermion heard Harry exclaim before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss again. As he spoke those word Hermione and Harry both felt a tingaling sensation over whelm them.

It's a sign of my obsession…

That I can't stop thinking about…

"I love you too, Harry," Hermione moaned into his mouth. Reaching his hands between them Harry found the fasting of her jeans and quickly undid them. Hermione stood up off Harry and quickly removed them before pushing Harry back on the bed and removed his pants.

Your lips upon my lips

Can you envision it?

Temptation I could never resist

Harry quickly pulled her back ontop of him and said to her in a serious voice," Hermione, are you sure you want to do this? if not we can wait?"

Your skin upon my skin

Would be the sweetest sin

That would be the sweetest sin

When she looked into his face Hermione could see the pleading in his eyes begging her to let them continue. "Harry I don't think I've ever been more sure then anything in my life," she replied to him before pulling his face down to hers.

It would feel so good

To be so bad

You don't know how bad

Reaching between them Harry removed what close that was left restricting them from touching. Once they were removed he positioned himself above Hermione. Knowing this was her first time as well his Harry made his entrance as gental as he could careful not to hurt her any more then nessesary.

I want that

I would…

Do anything to feel your everything…

As soon as the pained looked came to Hermiones face Harry quickly stopped afraid to go any farther. A few moments later after the pain had changed into pleasure she began to move under Harry letting him know she was ready to go farther.

Your lips upon my lips,

Can you just picture it?

Your finger tips on my finger tips.

Harry finaly pushed his member fully into her, and began to make a slow and steady rythum. They both could feel the pressure building as they headed to there climax.

Your skin upon my skin…

Would be the sweetest sin.

Would be the sweetest sin

After a while of there passionate love Hermione began to feel the pressure over come her. Harry felt the same. harry quickened his pace and soon him and Hermone were grabbing each other in pure bliss.

Your lips upon my lips

Can you envision it?

Temptation I could never resist

Harry started to kiss all over hermiones face once he had regained compossure of him self. When Hermione felt the warm and gental kisses from Harry's lips she captured his lips in a kiss that went from soft and gental to hard and deep.

Your skin upon my skin

Would be the sweetest sin

That would be the sweetest sin

"How do you feel?" Harry asked her once the kiss broke. She had to think a few minutes befor she could answer him, 'How do I feel? It was amazing but was it what it I wanted? Of course it was.' "Great. Im great I've never felt better," She said with a smile.

Your lips upon my lips…

Would be the sweetest sin…

"Good that good," He said to her glad she didn't regret there physical meeting. Clossing his eyes Harry pulled Hermione closer to him and fell asleep with her in his arms totally complete.

You are the sweetest sin.

An hour later that day.

Harry and Hermione stirred awake at the sound of somebody intering the apartment. Harry and Hermione looked at each other in shock and quickly jumped out of the bed and scrambled for their discarded clothing.

After they finished getting dressed they came out of there bedroom to see Mrs. Weasly standing on the stairs. " Good morning Mrs. Weasly," they greeted at the same time, "How are you this morning?" they finished.

"Oh, yes yes good morning. How are you I'm fine. I just thought I would come over here and bring you kids some breakfast," she stated with her usual enthusiasm. "What would you like?" She asked with one of her biggest smile on her face.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasly but were not hungry. We're going to go out in about an hour and go exploring and just get somthing while we're out, kay? But thanks any way." Hermione said not wanting Mrs. Weasly to be around her just so shortly after her and Harry's romantic morning.

"Oh well okay then, but I have also came to tell you that you will spend a week here and then the last week at the burrow with us. Well I must really be on my way, good bye children." As soon as they let Mrs. Weasly out they almost fell over laughing from there nervousness, "So Mione what do you want to do till we go out and explore?" he asked with a devilish grin on his face.

"Well, Mister Potter I was planning on getting a shower and changing in to some fresh clothes," she said. When she saw his face fall she said," But your more then welcome to going me." Once she got the words out of her mouth Harry chased her up the stairs into the bedroom not to come out for an hour.


	4. Chappie 3 extended

**Is It Real?**

**Chapter 3 extended**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry potter and coppany.

A/N: Okay I only gots one review for the last chapter so i guess u didn't like it so srry.

After Harry and Hermione had gotten their showers and changd into some fresh clothes they deicded it would be the perfect time to go for there walk. After they each grabbed their bathing suits they headed out intom the bright sun.

"So what do you want to do first?" Harry asked Hermione, still slightly red from what happened earlyer. Looking over at her he studied her apperance. He alwats thought she looked cute when she was thinking, bute now she looked well she looked sexy.

Looking over at him she saw how intentlly he was staring and made a little noise to let him kow she was looking at him. "UMM Harry maybe we could go swimming for a little bit. And then we could go down to the boardwalk and go tosome of the little shops that are set up, what do ya think?" She asked starting to blush from how intently he was staring."

After going down to a secluded part of the beach Harry and Hermione stripped down to their swimming out fits. Looking up Harry noticed Hermione was wearing a thin material two piece bikini. It was blood red with tiny black roses covering it. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. When he first saw Hedwig in Diagon Alley with Hagrid he thought she was just beautiful and nothing would ever look better then her, but he was wrong.

"So Harry are you ready?" Hermione asked once she had pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail. Breaking his eyes from there location Harry glanced a look over to the ocean and said sure. Looking out into the ocean Harry remembered all the times he would have to swim into the water to save Dudly when he couldn't swim yet.

"Sure," Harry said. Hermione turned and started walking down to the beach. Harry took this as his his oppertunity to make her mad, creaping up behind her he quickly picked her up and ran down the rest of the way and waded intothe water till it was a little above his waste.Once he reached where he wanted to be her throuhgt Hermione in.

After a few minutes Harry began to get worried becaus Hermione had not came up yet. Dunking under the water Harry opened his eyes,(Some pple can see under water with out goggles,) and didn't see her anywhere. coming back up Harry began to get scared, " Hermione where are you? HERMIONE! swiming farther out Harry began yelling her name again till he heard her giggle. Turning around sure enough there she was.

Only she wasn't close she was about twenty feet away.harry began to swim towards her. Coming up when he reached her Harry was more then pissed of," Why the Hell did you do that to me? How ould you do that? You scared the fuck out of me," Ha demanded.

"It was payback for throwing me into the water, maybe next time you could be nicer," she said snaking her arms around his neck and her legs coming up around his waist. Harry was still mad but he was beginning to relax into her hug. Taking her mouth in a gental kiss harry began to carry her back to the beach.

Once he reached the beach he gantally laid her down on the ground and quickly followed. After what seemed like an eternitiy they brokeapart for air," maybe we should go to the shopd now," hermione said getting up and heading over to where there belongings layed. Walking over Hermione began getting dressed. harry followed.

"Where do you think we should go first?" Hermione asked Harry when they reached their destination. Glancing around her eyes landed on an old shop that was filled with old antiques over head the top of the shop was a sign that read, ' Treasures from the Past,'. "How about there?" Hermione asked when Harry didn't answer.

Glancing to where she was pointing Harry felt something pull on him. Somthing was luring him to that spot. Harry nodded his agreement relising that he no longer had control over his voice. Taking hands they began to walk over to the old shop, glancing around the shop Harry felt somthing pulling him in side and towards the wooden anitques.

Harry disengaged his arm from Hermiones and began to search through them. Intill his eyes landed on one. Walking over to it he noticed that there was a lock on it but not any lock but a wizard lock. He locked at the price and saw that it said $55.

While Harry was looking at the chests Hermione was being pulled into the jewelry section, even though she never really wore jewelry she just had to go there. Once she was at the necklaces she noticed an old locket. Picking it up she inspected it, she noticed that there was a few bumps on it but it was beautiful. Turning it over she saw the price, $ 30. Way out of her budget.Glancing over she saw that Harry had found a chest and had a depressed look on his face before letting the tag slip out of his fingers and looking at her.

Putting the locket back she walked over and meet Harry half way. taking each ohers hand into their own they walked back to Tonks apartment.

After they got home Hermione glimpsed at the clock and saw it was only a cuple minutes before dinner so she looked at Harry and said," I need to start dinner so will you please go upstairs and get cleaned up then come down here and set the table."

Listening to what she said Harry made his way upstairs. Going into the bathroom Harry stripped his clothes and got into the shower. ' What the hell ws the sensation? And what the fuck was that trunk?' he thought as he finished his shower and got out to change into some pj bottoms and a wife beater.

Walking back down stairs Hermione meet Harry at the bottom and asked him to take over fixing dinner, "I'm gonna go up and change kay." She said before going past him up the stairs. Harry walked into the kitchen and looked into the pot on the stove to see somthing green boiling in it.He stirred iit a few times before he put the lid back on.

Ten minutes later it was done and so was Hermione. Harry glanced over when he felt another prsence in the room. She was dressed in short shorts that read, babygirl, on the back and a tight tank top. Walking into the room Hermione noticed Harry had a cunfused look on his face. "What?" she aske.

"What are you cooking?" he asked lookiing over at the stove. After a while the green stuff in the pot started to smell rank. "Oh that, that boiled seaweed .(Okay i've never had seaweed before so I don't know if it smells bad or not,) It's very good you'll like it trust me." She said turnin back to the pot and putting the seaweed in a strainer and setting it in the sink.

Taking another pot out she pulled somthing out of the refridgerator. Harry got up and walked over to where she was cutting it up and putting it in the other pot which was now on the stove boiling. "And whats that?" he asked puzzled.

"This is octapus," she replied. Harry turned around and headed out of the kitchen he didn't realy want to know what else she was fixing. Turning on the TV Harry switched the channel to sports and caught the rest of the game before Hermioe came into the room a few minutes later and told him dinner was done.

Getting up Harry walked into the diningroom and saw what looked to be a very appitising meal on the table. On a plater in the middle of the room was the octapus laying on the cooked seaweed in a delicate way. He followed Hermione over to the table and they sat down for a enjoyable evening.

In twenty minutes they had both finished. Heading back into the living room to watch some TV. Harry set down in the couch and layed back with his back against the armrest.Once he got comfortable Hermione sat down with him. Taking the remote from the stand Hermione began to flip through the channels intill she came to lifetime where they were playing the movie, _Fifteen and pregnant._

After the movie was finished Hermione was in tears. Looking over Harry noticed this two," Mione, are you okay? Whats wrong?" Holding her closer Harry began to kneed her back. "Nothing I was just upset about the movie. What if that happens to us? What will we do?"

Lifting her face up to his Harry looked deeply into her eyes and whispered, " nothing like that will happen to us. Unlike them we have love." After finishing Harry took her mouth and began to kiss her passionatly. Taking her hand Harry lead her upstairs to the bedroom.

Leading her over to the bed Harry began to undress her. His hands ran down the length of her body to her jeans. Unbuttening them he slip them down her legs to her ankles. Steping out of them Hermione slid her hands under Harrys shirt and lifted it over his head.

Throwing the shirt across the room she began to giggle. "What?" Harry asked shocked from her giggles. "It's nothing." Hermione said and subsided her giggles and began to nibble on Harrys ear sending tingles down his spine.

Harry lifted her shirt and began to nibble on Hermiones Colar bone. Hermione looked at him again and began to giggle again. "WHAT?" Harry demanded starting to get annoyed. "Nothing. I'm sorry," Hermione said. When Harry started kissing her she started giggling again.

"WHAT?" Harry screamed in anger and annoyance. "I'm sorry I'll quit," but Harry began to tickle her saying what. "OKAY,okay I give. It's just that I've never noticed how muscly( I know this is probly not a word, but i like it.) you were before till now," she said still giggling.

Hearing that Harry began to chuckle with her. "Okay are you done now? Harry asked her. Kissing her again Harry pushed Hermione back onto the bed and removed what clothes They had left. Shifting between her legs Harry began to enter her slowly.

Once she had adjusted to the feel of him inside of her Hermione began to move in a sensual rythum beneath him. Harry and Hermione felt there climax's coming they grabbed each other in an embrace of love. Coming together they were lifted to the highest mountain with each other.

After they came back down Harry rolled over and looked at Hermione. " I love you, you know that right," he asked. Glancing at him she nodded her head in agreement. Snuggling into her back Harry fell asleep to the sound of Hermione's heart beat. Which beat with love for him.

Two days later.

Harry awoke to find that he was alone in the big bed. Getting up Harry found his boxers and slipped them on and headed down the stairs. But before he went he looked in the mirror. Hermione was right he did look muscly." I guess being the bus boy for the dursleys payed off."

Once down stairs Harry could smell eggs and bacon being cooked. Walking in Harry found Hermione standing infront of the stove in a pair of his boxers and his shirt. " Nice attire." he remarked.

Glancing over her shoulder Hermione notice how he was dressed," same to you sleeping beauty," she lamly replied. Walking up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kissing her neck he whispered in her ear," good morning sexy."

Blushing Hermione pushed him away and began to put the food on their plates. Picking up the plates Hermione walk over to the table and sat them down. "So what do you want to drink?" she asked.

"Coffe. Thanks," Harry replied. Harry walked over and opened the window to let fresh air in. When Hermione came back over to the table Harry grabbed her kissed her. "So what do you want to do for are last few days here in paradise?"

"How about you sit down and we eat are fod then will discuss it?" Hermoine said pulling away. Depressed from Hermione negative acting Harry sat down and began to eat his food. Once finished He saw that Hermione had already finished and was over standing at the window looking out at the ocean.

"Whats wrong Mione?" he asked. Looking at his face Hermione felt bad for the way she had been treating him lately. "I'm sorry Harry. It's just that I came her last year with my family but, my boyfriend came to. We were haveing a great time till he met some girl here. The day of are annversary he broke it off with me for her and I just get sad when I think about it and today was that day," she explained.

"Oh, well how about we go out on to the beach for a little bit that might make you feel better," Harry suggested.Nodding her head in agreement Hermione and Harry headed up stairs to change into their swim clothes.


End file.
